


Mewmew Flipside: Mewmew Kanegawa!

by Softusoap



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, In which I attempt to write a protagonist duo, Mewmew has been on the brain so help me god, fanseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softusoap/pseuds/Softusoap
Summary: An alternate scenario placed in a different version of Kanagawa, Japan. Muusu and Geru are college students attending a private academy with seemingly nothing better to do until their paths cross, again and again. After an encounter with a chimera anima and a mysterious woman that apparently wants to help them, the duo discover their Mewmew powers and get embroiled in a conflict between man and extraterrestrial!





	Mewmew Flipside: Mewmew Kanegawa!

(Before we begin, here's an image of Muusu and Geru along with their Mew forms that I drew myself! I hope this helps readers imagine them.)

Boredom, especially from rich kids, always seemed to be a variable that even helicopter parents conveniently forgot. Having never lived in Kanagawa up until this point, Muusu could only hope that it’ll become a place he’d want to return to down the line.

Muusu lowered his head slightly as he made his way through the halls of Pleasant Heights University, with the click of his heels announcing his presence. Large, grey bangs partially shielded his orange eyes from the students loitering in the halls around him. Ghosts of excited whispering bounced off the walls and over Muusu’s head as he kept walking, their gazes giving him the sensation of a weight being pressed on his back. The halls were almost blinding as the sunlight hit the school’s pristine white paint, so Muusu focused more of his attention on the wooden floor in front of his feet. Its waxed sheen gave him a faint reflection along with a few other students.

Keeping one tanned hand in his pants pocket, Muusu made sure not to show any weakness as he resisted the urge to ball his other hand into a fist. Occasionally the glasses that sat on his face would glint at just the right angle due to the sun. The straps on the backpack he wore dangled with each step, its contents secured under a mass of zippers. The school emblem that was on Muusu’s uniform felt like it scratched at his chest at times. Unsurprisingly the stench of unfamiliar chemicals and odors radiating off the students was something Muusu had to deal with as well.

“That’s the new guy transferring in the middle of the year, right?”

“He’s that one person whose parents own a cemetery… you think he gets his riches from looting dead people?”

“Wow, don’t be so harsh! He probably siphons money off his relatives.”

Muusu kept in a sigh as he passed conversations that felt like were at a volume higher on purpose. Everybody, he thought, would approach their first day at a new school with anxiety.

 _It wasn’t like this back in public university…_ Muusu heard himself seethe at the back of his head. While the higher populations made the rooms cramped back home, at least people hardly bat an eye at others and kept mostly to themselves, if there was hardly any eye contact anyway. _Who cares how I managed to get in?_ He wanted to cut the tension in the air using those words like a knife, _are we back in high school?_

Thankfully, Muusu made it to his class without further issues.

The classroom interior was expansive, with the number of students occupying the rows of seats and tables making it seem bigger to Muusu than it gives off having less space. He wasted no time finding an unoccupied seat away from most cliques, still facing to the front of the classroom which had two large screens and a podium where the professor lingered there. Exhaling as he sat down and placed his backpack securely next to his feet, he immediately pulled out his notebook and a writing utensil to prepare to get into the middle of this class semester. 

_No introductions, no questions,_ Muusu mused to himself as he leaned over his table, flicking his pencil in between his fingers. _No trouble._

It wasn’t long until class began, and the professor started giving his lecture. Muusu studied the professor’s gestures as he scratched down notes as quickly as he spoke.

“Come on dude, I gotta focus!” A harsh whisper broke Muusu’s concentration. He looked down to see a gaggle of students a short distance in front of him talking amongst themselves as the lecture went on.

“Okay but look! I’m better at sleight of hand, watch this!” A young man with a profile of blond hair and blue eyes turned to the person next to him. With a flick of his equally tanned wrist, suddenly the eraser disappeared right before Muusu’s eyes.

“Whoa…” The guy that sat next to the blonde muttered.

“Geru,” The professor interjected, also bringing Muusu’s attention back to the lecture. “Care to explain why Edward Charles Howard’s method of refining sugar in a closed container became a popular process in his time?”

The blonde flinched at the mention of his name. Muusu watched the back of Geru’s head now, his hair slightly bouncing as his head twitched. “I, uh, I…” Geru said out loud, “Why did it, professor?”

Low giggles blanketed the class around Muusu and Geru. 

“It was because it gave way to lower water pressure,” Muusu said out loud as he fixed the position of his glasses. “Water boils at a lower temperature under low pressure, so it saved energy and increased sugar yield too.”

The professor nodded his head and smiled up at Muusu. “Excellent work. If I recall your name is Kuromura Muusu, yes?”

The giggles became murmurs this time throughout the crowd.

“Is his name really Kuromura Muusu?”

“Muusu? Did his parents love him?”

“What kind of name is that…”

Muusu ignored them. “Yes.”

“Good to know my memory’s serving me right,” The professor said, “It’s your first day here and you’ve already learned the ropes. Now, let’s continue…”

Battling the urge to grimace, Muusu felt his gut tightening by a small width upon being complimented like that. 

In the corner of Muusu’s vision, a pair of blue eyes pierced into him. Geru’s face was adorned with a wide grin before he turned around again, his chair giving a small squeak as he began to recline back in it.

“Looks like I’m not alone with weird names after all,” Muusu could swear he heard Geru say. No further comments.

* * *

“Right, if you divide that number by the amount of sides this shape has…”

“Oh, I see it now!”

“That’s what the article is saying, right?”

“I think you’ve got a good idea… what I also found was this…”

Muusu passed through even more hushed conversations as he climbed up the stairway of the library. He looked at his surroundings as he gripped the steel railing, scanning over the shelves lining the walls. They were crammed with book spines of varying colors and widths, along with the students in the middle of the isles taking their moment to glance through page contents. From a distance, it appeared like a mosaic of sorts. Looking upwards to the floor he was going to, there were steel tables and chairs strewn about, next to the glass that separated them and the fall to the first floor. Students were there too, their heads aimed downwards at the set of papers and books they studied. 

Also adorning the walls aside from bookshelves were doors to smaller study rooms; a sight that was welcomed by Muusu with a slight smile playing on his lips. Not minding the clamoring of the stairs he just took sounding behind him, he looked through a window in one of the study room doors and decided to turn the knob once he found it empty…

“Hey!!”

A familiar masculine voice shouted at Muusu. 

An impulse shot through Muusu to quickly step into the room and attempt to close it on whoever was behind him. He managed to get the first step done, but the door was caught merely for a moment before another man stepped into the room with him. It was Geru, and Muusu watched with wide eyes as Geru almost shut the door behind him. He was brisk with his movements. It could be seen now that there were visible sinews showing the muscle in Geru’s exposed arms as he flicked the lock, since the way he wore his uniform looked as if he needed his skin to breathe.

Looking closer at the intruder now, Muusu could see that Geru really did have a head of fluffy, disheveled-looking blonde hair. His blue eyes were wide as they reflected the light from the windows outside, his grin showing off his straight white set of teeth with a hint of sharpness to them. 

“Whatever you do, don’t say a _word_ if it’s related to me being in here,” Geru hurriedly whispered as he looked briefly around the room, pacing towards the side of the area that appeared to be a blind spot for the door window. He pressed his body up against it, as if he wanted to sink into the walls themselves to hide behind them.

Muusu merely stood at the entrance, looking to the side at Geru wordlessly before peering outside into the library once again. There were a group of younger-looking students that came rushing up to the floor, their individual members looking into the left, right, up and down like a flock of birds. One of the members made eye contact with Muusu, but the group simply walked in a direction that was away from the study room that Muusu and Geru were occupying.

“I’m assuming you happen to know them,” Muusu said, again staring down at Geru.

Geru had been crouching down. “It’s a bunch of fans. I’m also assuming you on the other hand have no idea who _I_ am.” There was a glint in his eyes that felt similar to the one Muusu saw back in glass.

“I don’t,” Muusu replied as he placed a hand on the doorknob, “Which is why I don’t see why I should be helping you.”

“W-what!?” Geru almost yelled, but quickly placed a hand on his mouth before going into a desperate whisper. “Even if I happen to be one of the most popular guys on this campus!?”

“I’m here to get a degree, not to participate in whatever people like you get into.”

“Seriously!?”

Muusu looked at the scowl that Geru had and turned the doorknob. A small _click_ sounded in the room, signaling that the door was unlocked.

“ _Please_ don’t unlock that, I’ll stop bothering you once I know for sure that they’re gone, okay!? I can like… pretend I don’t exist for a while, how about that?”

Orange eyes shifted to the unoccupied table and chairs that awaited him in this private study. “…Fine.” Muusu nodded.

A deep breath escaped from Geru as he began to stretch his feet out on the carpet, his back still reclining on the wall behind where he sat.

Muusu began unzipping his backpack.

“So, Kuromura, you like this school?”

“You’re doing a terrible job at pretending you don’t exist.” Muusu straightened out his papers, their ends sounding with tapping noises as they hit against the table.

“I didn’t say I’m going to start pretending _now_.” Geru gestured. 

A frown plastered itself on Muusu’s face this time. Geru had a point.

“This is my first day, so I’ve yet to come up with any strong opinions about it now. It’s… different from public school.”

“You’re more of a public-school guy, huh?” A snort sounded itself from Geru before he continued. “It’s not often I hear that sort of thing. What made you want to start paying for private?”

Muusu sat down and fingered the pages to his textbook. “Parents thought it would be a better choice for my education, that’s all.”

“Hey, not a bad choice in my opinion. It’s not often we get people working in the cemetery,” Geru rested his head on the back of his hands now, with his elbows propped up. “You’re pretty popular to talk about, though. I was surprised even that you took the same class as I did. You know what people say about you?”

“Do I want to?” 

“That’s the thing with the students here, they’re plagued with boredom. If it means having fanclubs and gossip, they’d do anything just to have some excitement in their lives.” Geru shrugged, “Dunno if it’s just a Pleasant Heights University thing, but if these things are new to you, lemme tell you that rich people boredom is more common than you think.”

“Are you bored too, Geru?” Muusu would’ve called Geru properly by his surname if he knew it, since it seemed like people around him liked calling him by his given name instead. Muusu’s experience living in America also relieved some of the tensions he would’ve had without it. 

“Nah man,” The lack of correction allowed Muusu to relax, “I’ve got sports I have to tend to, friends to party with, scholarships to think about, fanclubs to run away from… but hey, I wouldn’t mind if I got other more exciting things in my life too.”

“So you’re bored.”

“Wh…” Geru’s brows furrowed as he scowled, “I just told you that I had a lot of stuff to do, how is that boredom?”

“People can still be bored even if they have a lot of work to do,” Muusu mumbled as he highlighted a portion of his textbook, followed with a quick scribble of his thoughts in the page’s tiny margins. “You say those things as if they’re easy, so it’s just routine at this point. Isn’t that what boredom is, being tired of routine?”

“Sure then, what about you? Are you bored?”

“I’m not,” Muusu replied, highlighting another portion of the text in front of him. “There’s so much to look forward to in these classes, so many things to discuss. They’re all new to me, so it’s good to think about how I can apply them in interactions down the line.”

“God, you sound like such a model student,” Even if Muusu wasn’t looking at the man who sat on the floor beside him, he could somehow just hear the eye-roll Geru was giving him. “I can’t relate.”

“You don’t seem the one that’s able to.” The sound of a page turning punctuated the small moment of silence between them. “You also don’t seem to be the type of person to want to learn about culinary history and culture.”

“Hey, I do! I think it’s cool…” A sigh escaped Geru, his chest heaving and flattening. “But all of these other details are so boring. Do I really get quizzed in a professional patisserie job which old white fart said ‘hey, putting spice on food is actually a good thing’?”

“You won’t, but if I could try to come up with reasons that someone like you could consider… it’s a good way to impress people at parties. That’s what I’ve heard, people wanting to be the guy in the corner of the house that says seemingly obscure trivia to help others feel smart listening to them too.”

“But I don’t want to be that guy. It’s just not my style.”

“I see.”

Hearing no more come out of Geru, Muusu figured that the quiet that crawled into the space between them meant it was finally time for Geru to finally stop existing. Muusu placed more of his attention into his books now, answering study questions that the front of the chapter posed before delving into the content. Under the faint sound of a pen un-sticking itself from paper repeatedly like a tiny note-puncher, he let himself slip into a comfortable trance of picking the meat of new thoughts and discussion down to its bone of understanding.

Even the aspect of switching writing utensils eventually became an aspect as clockwork as breathing. At least, that was until Muusu felt his pencil lead come off with a small snap as he heard Geru speak up again. “Geez, dude, have you ever thought to blink?”

“Did… did I not blink?” As if on cue, Muusu’s eyelids pulled themselves up and down like shutters.

“Maybe it was so fast, I missed it. Seriously though, I’ve been waiting for you to blink for a while now. You really are such a giant nerd.”

Muusu looked down to return Geru’s cheeky expression with a blank face.

“That’s a compliment!” The blonde brought back his feet and pulled himself off the ground, using the wall to support him as he straightened his posture. Muusu could hear joints faintly popping above the rustling of Muusu’s clothes as he took a moment to stretch and bend. “Well, I think the coast is super clear at this point, so it’s time to dip out.” Geru announced as he turned to approach the door.

Placing his pencil down, Muusu jerked his head back up. “Wait.”

“Huh?”

If it weren’t for an idea hitting him at the last minute instead of sooner, Muusu felt like he wouldn’t have as much heat rising to his face as he did now. He didn’t want to be the awkward kid that kept to himself forever, after all. “D-do you… perhaps, want me to help you catch up to the content we had in class?”

“What happened to the whole ‘I don’t see why I should be helping you’ bit, huh?” Geru pulled an imitation of Muusu, puffing up his chest and placing his index and middle finger over the bridge of his nose. “I thought you didn’t want me to exist, and now I can get out of your hair for real.”

“I don’t hate you,” Muusu’s insistence was just as convincing as Geru admiring Muusu’s work ethic, though he had good intent welling inside. “I didn’t want to be pulled into your drama, that’s all. Just because I like to study the material doesn’t necessarily mean I’m good at teaching the material, see.” Muusu fought off the urge to adjust his glasses, now that Geru pointed it out to him. “That also helps me apply the content as much as it is you being on the same page as I am.”

Geru sighed, his back arching and his shoulders heaving.

As Muusu remained steadfast in his seat, he steeled his nerves for whatever bickering there was to come from Geru. Instead, he blinked as Geru walked over to the table and pulled a seat right in front of Muusu. “Alright, Kuromura. If you can actually get me excited about learning the things I have a hard time with, then I’ll actually consider you a pretty cool guy.” Geru plopped himself right in, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward. “This second midterm is really going to put me in the swamp if I don’t step up my game.”

A small smile played on Muusu’s lips as he started prodding through his notes. “So… how far back are we going to review?”

“Oh, like… maybe a few days…” Geru’s fingers intertwined with one another. “So like, the beginning of this section I think.”

“A few days is fine. How much time do you have?”

“For today I just happen to have too much to waste, conveniently.” Geru snuck in a wink. “I’m ready to cram so I don’t have to cram later.”

“Well then, to save more of that precious wasting-time, let’s get started immediately.” 

* * *

The bus engine hummed itself into a lull as it stopped in front of a sign. There was a momentary sway from the silent boarders as the bus jerked itself into stability, with Muusu taking no time to get up from his feet and hold his backpack tight. He watched as the door slid itself open.

Even if Muusu wasn’t one to make small talk, he always made sure to respect the work of the driver. “Thank you,” He said as he slipped out, his shoes landing on the pavement. 

The walk to the neighborhood his family settled in wasn’t too far away, and the weather felt pleasant enough on his skin under the shade. Unlike the stiffness he felt back at the academy, he felt a breeze brush against his skin and ruffle clothes. For now, something simple as that alone allowed Muusu to shake off some of the tension in his body. Standing before him were a mass of trees, their willowy arms swaying faintly to welcome him as their emerald leaves caught what remaining sun was left during the sunset. The ground was decorated with fallen leaves and speckled patches of light that managed to slip through the cracks. Muusu took in a deep breath, welcoming the smell of damp soil and feeling the freshness of the air rejuvenate his lungs. Under the peach-colored hue that nestled itself over and all over the surroundings of the forest, Muusu began to start making his way through.

Faint images of tiny insects occasionally danced past Muusu the further he passed more trees. The sound of sticks and leaves being crushed beneath his soles were just a note higher than the birdcalls above his head. The forest’s wordless nature with the most movement being the shadow of a bird going from one perch to another made the scene slow, but it was that very pace in which Muusu felt the most fluidity. With the sunlight catching on his skin making him appear more blushed with life, Muusu shook off some of the remaining tense nerves off his arms and began walking at a brisk pace.

“Huff… huff…”

It wasn’t Muusu that was gasping. In fact, Muusu didn’t even realize that the curvature of his lips gave a small smile, to which he found was fading bit by bit.

“Huff… huff…”

Muusu lost his smile and optimism instantly.

Bright blonde flashed at Muusu’s eyes as it grew closer and closer. Blue eyes shone as the man jogged, his steps sounding faster than Muusu’s as his figure grew larger and more refined. As soon as Muusu placed the name _Geru_ on the other guy in front of him, Geru immediately stopped in his tracks. His shoes scratched against the ground as his balance wavered, but he quickly regained himself and froze there.

Minutes passed.

“Gah!” Geru straightened himself, his hair seemingly sticking slightly up. His eyes were wide as platters now, his mouth slightly agape.

The sudden pause and loud noise that Geru made also caused Muusu to flinch, feeling his own hairs rise. A loud “Buh!” managed to escape him. 

“Muusu! You live around here?” Geru asked as he walked closer, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed like no surprise that Geru was out of his uniform now, having switched over to a tank top and a simple pair of gym shorts. 

Seeing him sweat, with his even more-exposed muscles gleam faintly under the forest canopy, caused Muusu to have a moment of self-awareness to his rather thin and slender frame. Brushing the feeling aside, Muusu straightened his glasses. “Do… do _you_ live around here?”

“Not really…” A few more puffs of air before Geru continued to speak, “Though I like this place a whole lot, it’s ideal for jogging, don’t you know?”

“Alien! Alien! Alien!” A tiny voice rang out into the air, followed by wings flapping overhead as a few birds got scared off. Muusu and Geru jerked their heads towards the source of the new voice, that being a tiny creature that appeared to be two large eyes surrounded by fluff. It pushed itself past the foliage and hovered in the air, its body ratio making it difficult to see how it could support itself on the tiny wings that buzzed on its back. It looked less like an animal found in the wild and more of a mouthless mascot meant to be found hanging off of people’s backpacks.

“Whuh!?” Both Muusu and Geru jumped.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Muusu now knew that the bush that was in front of him and Geru stored an entire human being as two arms caught the creature in the air. “Sssshhh!! I told you to be quiet!” 

Following the two arms that sprouted from the bush now came rummaging through a woman, with some leaves and dirt stuck to her dress suit. Her dark hair had been fixed in a bun that looked difficult to weave, with a small twig sticking out like a small horn on her head. Over her shoulder was a bag, appearing to be well-used. Stray lines of hair glided over her light skin and threatened to poke her dark, almost seemingly black irises. Holding the creature in place as if fixing it in space to turn slightly to Muusu and Geru, she too reared up. “Zwuh!”

“What… what is _that_?” Geru spoke up after the group’s string of noises happened. He pointed a finger at the creature the woman was holding.

“That doesn’t matter now! You two need to get to safety!” The woman stepped forth from the bush now, still holding the creature as it began flapping its wings again. “An alien is close!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Muusu said as he turned to walk away.

“Uh, yeah lady, I’m kinda in a rush here…” Geru followed suit in the same direction Muusu was going. “LARPing isn’t exactly my thing…”

“I’m serious!” The woman yelled, causing the men to stop in their place. “Don’t go that way, go the other way!”

“Miss,” Orange eyes now glared into her. “We need to go in this direction, or else we’ll have no choice but to call the authorities.”

“Authorities—what!?” A frown and glare wrinkled the woman’s features as she returned Muusu’s expression. “I’m not a creeper, I swear! You must understand me! The authorities aren’t going to help, if they use force on them then they’ll end up injuring and even killing people too!”

“So what, are these aliens also humans? Listen ma’am, we’re not buying this.” Geru shrugged. 

“Do you want pictures? I’ve got pictures. If you guys want to get the evidence first before you regret it, then fine!” The woman let go of the furball at this point, allowing it to hover in the air again. She grit her teeth as she pulled her phone out and tapped away at it. 

A large shadow began to dwarf the woman from behind.

“Here, look at this,” The woman shot her arm out to Geru and Muusu, shaking the phone as a photo of an otherworldly creature was lit up by the screen. 

The shadow’s features began to define itself more and more, now revealing a monster with bumpy rough skin. On its long head appeared to be small spike-like protrusions, its eyes piercing through the darkness. From its deer-like face revealed a set of razor-like teeth that looked like it could barely be contained. 

“Look out!” Muusu shouted. 

The woman quickly turned around, but one of the monster’s oversized arms swung by to smack her and the fluffy creature off to the side. Musuu was sure that he caught a glimpse at gold, token-like objects that flew out of her bag. An agonized scream ripped through the woman’s throat as she flew past the trees before her back hit the trunk of one of them, causing it to shake violently before she fell limp to the ground with a thud.

“O-oh my god,” Geru barely said, taking a step back. 

[Intermission, end intermission.]

The deer monster turned back to the two men now before hunching over, its weight violently shifting as it planted its claws into the ground. Opening its sharp maw now, an ear-piercing roar surged between the trees and up into the air, causing the leaves to flail helplessly. Muusu and Geru held their arms up to shield their faces from the wind that buffeted them. As the roar subsided, the both of them quickly withdrew.

Muusu quickly scanned the ground and found the two tokens that had been blown away into the foliage. Upon closer inspection, they appeared more like pendants instead.

As soon as his gaze met one of them, he felt something tug at his chest.

“Geru! Get the other pendant!” Muusu made a dash and swept one off the floor.

“Why!? I mean, okay then!?” Geru said, scrambling to pick the other one off too. His hand was shaking violently. “What the hell are we supposed to do with these!? I-I mean, for some reason I can’t help but to feel like I have an idea, but…”

“Just go with it!” Muusu said.

A moment of hesitation gripped Geru as he stiffened, but eventually a firm expression pushed back his panic and he nodded.

Muusu took a deep breath before he mustered all of the strength in his chest. “MEW-MEW MOUSSE!!” 

Geru too had prepared with him, as if their breaths were in sync. “MEW-MEW GELATIN!!”

A wave of light passed through the duo’s eyes.

“METAMORPHOSE!!”

Muusu and Geru could barely catch a glimpse of the pendant, as the pink heart and waves etched on its body immediately lit up and bathed the world around them in a shining cover of white. At first they shut their eyes to not be blinded, but a sense of calm washed over them. Keeping their eyes closed, they allowed their bodies to move as their heart told them, their clothes having been replaced by a colored light that fitted tight on their form.

Muusu remained calm as he stretched his arms and held his hands above his head, angling his head upwards before following his arms as they lowered crossing over his chest. With a flourish he reached his arms out to his sides, causing a pair of large dazzling wings to explode from his back along with feathers flung into the air. They enveloped his body completely as light collected around Muusu’s chest, legs and arms. With a kick to the front causing his wings to billow backwards, the light on his legs formed a black boot. Muusu’s eyes were lit with determination as he pirouetted to kick with the other leg, it became adorned with a black boot too. As Muusu’s wings retracted from the movement, they light-grey pants with a black and gold loop around his right leg, and a grey top adorned with a large black collar and a grey cravat. His sleeves ended with grey cufflinks and on his hands were light-grey gloves. His wings slightly shrank, with a white portion covering his shoulder while black feathers partially covered his arms and fell back as a cape behind him. As the feathers that lingered in the air faded away, the last one spun and took shape into a black sharp hat reminiscent of a hunter. Muusu deftly caught it and placed it firmly on his head. Muusu placed a gloved hand close to his chest, emphasizing the transformation pendant that was placed on the center of his cravat. As if on cue, the pendant caught a glint of light, temporarily having a wave of white over its shape.

Meanwhile as the duo were shining, the woman from earlier crept up from the foliage. She clutched her side as she clenched her teeth, trying not to seethe. “But how?” She muttered to herself, occasionally glancing at the monster that had been paralyzed by what was going on. “I don’t remember having shot them with the DNA gun…”

Geru grinned as he gestured with his arms with his hands in front of him, shaking the light off of them like droplets of water to reveal light blue gauntlets with sharp fins attached to them. Taking a moment to look closely at his gauntlets, he then swept one hand around his head before allowing it to fall back to his side. A blue crop-top vest revealed itself over Geru’s chest with a light-blue collar. As he began taking a few steps forward, his feet caused ripples on the watery mirage beneath him, reflecting all sorts of colors. Leaning forward to cross his arms, he then pulled himself backwards and surrendered himself to gravity. Smiling as if greeting his upside-down reflection on the mirage below, he raised his hands upwards to catch his fall and pulled his legs over for his back handspring. The force in which his hands hit the watery mirage caused a large splash around him, flinging water droplets into the air and causing them to fall on his legs and lower body. His light-blue boots formed first as the light traveled down his legs, then forming a band around his right leg that was mainly blue with light-blue accents. A swimsuit formed, flowing from his lower body to his chest and shoulders underneath his vest yet allowed his sides to remain visible. Two blue fin-like protrusions sprouted at the bottom of his open sides. Geru pointed a thumb at his chest, namely the transformation pendant hanging off his new gold collar. The pendant sparkled like dew.

As the mirages and shine faded away from the duo, Geru blinked as he looked down on himself. “Whoa, what the heck is this getup?” He said as he twisted his waist slightly to admire the swimsuit cuts on his sides. “It’s so… airy!”

“This isn’t time to talk about that right now!” Muusu yelled as the monster that was still there threw a clawed arm at them.

The duo jumped out of the way, causing the arm to crash through the ground and send debris flying with an explosion.

“What the heck do we even do to stop this thing, then!? Do we have to vogue it to death?” Geru whined, his hands still shaking as the monster turned to face him.

“Perhaps it’s to dress us nicely before we die.” Muusu said, peering at the back of the monster now that the two were split.

Geru gulped, before yelling again. “You’re already giving up, Muusu!?” 

“Come on!”

Geru and Muusu looked at the source of the feminine voice, that being the woman who’s barely on her feet. “Do something instead of just stand there! Call your weapon!”

“My weapon, huh…” Geru pressed his eyelids in thought, before lifting them again with a glint in his eyes. “Oh, I know!”

With a hand outstretched to the sky once more, Geru stood firm. “Gel Chord!”

As if an entity from a different dimension answered to his words, light formed in the air and rippled, before forming into a light blue instrument that looked like a long recorder. It spun as it fell, with Geru catching its shaft with the mouthpiece facing him. “Alright, let’s do this!” As he lunged forward with his weapon aptly named the Gel Chord, Muusu and the woman couldn’t help but to crack a smile at Geru’s newfound confidence.

“Take that! And that! And that and that and that!”

Geru had flipped the mouthpiece so that it faced the monster and kept jabbing the space in front of it rather than the monster itself.

Muusu and the woman’s smile were immediately replaced with unamused frowns.

“Um…” Geru’s smile remained on his face, but it was clear that he was sweating profusely. “I don’t know how to fight at all! In fact, I don’t even want to touch this thing even if I’ve got like a two-and-a-half-foot-long stick with me!”

“You’re serious, right…” The woman grimaced.

“I’ll distract the enemy until you figure it out.” Muusu said as he merely held his hand out with his fingers outstretched. “Muse Bolt!” His voice rang in the air, and soon enough, a similar phenomenon made itself present as a white and orange crossbow appeared before him. Muusu grabbed the handle with his index finger light on the trigger. 

Wasting no time, he aimed his sights on the back of the monster. “Ribbon Mousse Volley!” He shouted as he pulled the trigger repeatedly. Unlike normal crossbows that needed bolts to be loaded onto them, energy merely collected over the crossbow’s body and solidified just before they launched. Instead of stabbing themselves in, the energy bolts exploded upon impact and sent the monster back.

“Whoaaaaa…” Geru said, watching the monster roar in agony under the colorful lights. As it lumbered to turn around, Geru shook his head and tried to keep his focus on how to use the Muse Chord. “You get a cool hat _and_ a crossbow while I got this lame thing?” He muttered, eyeing the holes on the recorder in hopes to find an answer inside.

“The Gel Chord isn’t lame at all.” The woman shook her head. She tried to take a step forward, trying to power through with a mere wince at her pain. “Just be natural! I’ll show its true power if you allow your true feelings to be on the same wavelength as it.”

“True feelings? Lady, I…” 

Before Geru could argue with her, another roar caused him to try plugging his ears. As he looked back at the battle going on, he saw the monster leap at Muusu with its claws outstretched. Muusu jumped into the air with his wings opened wide, allowing him to remain in the sky. 

Muusu held his breath in but exhaled when he realized that he wasn’t going to fall anytime soon. He took aim once again, but gasped when he saw the monster plant itself firmly into the ground. The small horns on its head extended into antlers, before they devolved into a mass of spikes that shot towards Muusu.

Trying to get used to flying, Muusu dodged left and right as the spikes drove past him. Fighting to control his composure, he shot his bolts from high above when he saw the opportunity. With the antler spikes becoming slower with their strikes, he knew that his constant barrage of Mousse Volleys wore the monster down.

The monster’s eyes glinted with its own determination. Pulling its lips back to a snarl with saliva seeping through its jaws, it caused their spikes to diverge and surround Muusu instead. Within a blink of an eye, they all pierced themselves into Muusu’s position.

“Muusu!!” Geru screamed at the top of his lungs, shredding his vocal cords.

The woman, still also watching the fight with him, remained still.

A familiar flash of black and white cut through the air as it fell from the place the spikes intersected. Muusu, trying to ignore the pain that came from his wing damage having barely dodged out of it, sailed faster and faster towards the Earth and down on the creature. Muusu narrowed his eyes to make the air buffeting his face less uncomfortable than it already is as his hair flew wildly upwards, his hat somehow remaining with him. He started to spin to get momentum going and his weight shifted before finally being just a width away from the monster, having his leg extended as high as possible in the air before bringing it straight down into the monster’s skull.

The monster bellowed as its head was crushed underneath Muusu’s heel, blood bursting from the skin that got broken in the process. What looked to be the monster withstanding the impact turned out to be untrue, as the ground beneath the monster craved and caved slightly in. 

“That’s one way to end a fight like this…” The woman spoke up amid the finisher, her voice dripping with disappointment.

Geru could only look at her, wordlessly questioning her attitude in a moment like Muusu’s. “At… at least he did something, unlike me.”

Muusu backed off as a light engulfed the creature. A few seconds passed and it dissipated, leaving behind a young girl with a trickle of crimson running down her face. Along with her is a ghostly jellyfish-like creature that loomed over her. Its tendrils were long and thin, appearing like strands of beads. Its circular core faintly emitted an unnatural red color, before the fluffball from earlier emerged from the foliage and engulfed it with one big gulp.

“So it does have a mouth after all…” Muusu said between breaths, still in his transformation suit.

Geru, also still in his transformation suit, sighed. “Of all the things that happened right now, that was what you’re curious about?” He then glanced at the girl, having a sharp intake of breath when he saw that she was bleeding. “Wait, we gotta get her some help!”

“This is why it’s not recommended for Mew Mews to fight with physical force…” The woman grumbled, finally stepping out of the foliage again to approach the group. “There’s always the fear of potentially injuring the host during these fights. While aliens in the past have used human souls, these parasites also use their physical bodies.” She shook her head, “I’ve seen nothing like that before. We know now that the risk of injury is more than real.”

“Is… is she dead?” Muusu broke the question.

The woman and Geru allowed silence to creep up in the space between them and Geru. The forest truly was still this time, with hardly any birds around now.

“She’s not dead. She just has a terrible head injury, for reasons we all know why.” The woman crouched down near the girl.

Muusu hung his head and looked at the ground, his hat obscuring his eyes from everyone else. 

“I’ll take care of it.” The woman waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll call for help for the both of us. You two should just go home.”

“Wait, how do we…” Geru whispered.

“You can turn back to your original clothes by just thinking about it.”

Muusu and Geru took the woman’s advice, with the two of them remaining silent as their Mew Mew clothing lit up and burst into tiny particles. Upon seeing Muusu’s university uniform and Geru’s tank top and shorts remain, Muusu and Geru both let out a sigh.

“It’s clear that the both of you have a lot of questions,” The woman said without looking up from the girl as she dialed up a number on her phone. “But this should be saved until tomorrow. Just know that you two are going to have to save the Earth. I’ll be waiting at Cafe Mew Mew.”

“Save the Earth? Cafe Mew Mew?” Geru wondered out loud, before glancing back and realizing that Muusu had already turned and started to walk away. “Hey, wait for me! Aren’t you… don’t you want to…?”

“Do I want to what?” Muusu’s words cut the air like a knife. “There’s a lot I have to think about. I have to go home to do so with a straight mind.”

“Muusu…” 

Geru furrowed his brows. “You might be right, but did you have to brush her off like that?”

“She doesn’t want us here.” Muusu said, “Simple as that.”

“Oh.”

The glint that came off the zippers, even when the sun was getting further past the horizon, caused Geru to blink. “Hold on, did your Mew transformation conveniently give insurance to your backpack as well?”

“I transformed still having it on me, so I guess so.” Muusu tilted his head. “If we talk any more about Mew Mews, I’m going to have to start acting like you don’t exist for real, Geru.”

“Sorry!” Geru put his hands in front of him with his palms up. “You’re also right about that.”

As the sky was painted from an orange to a tinge of purple and black now, specks of stars began to light themselves up from the darkness. The forest went back to a hush with the gentle breeze returning once more, but the pressure surrounding Muusu and Geru both was inescapable. Muusu’s chest felt heavy, with his throat tight unsure whether he’d feel less pressed if he decided to go with the woman instead. Trusting his body’s desires to throw itself on Muusu’s bed to rest his potentially aching bones to come, he could only hope that it was one of the right decisions to make. Leaving the woman for now as she tended to the girl Muusu unintentionally hurt…

He could only hope. 

* * *

Coming home was a blur, even at the moment where he and Geru had to split up. Now finding himself staring into a white ceiling with nothing remarkable on it to ponder about, Muusu exhaled as he placed his fingers in between his brows as they pinched together.

“Mew Mew Cafe… Mew Mew Cafe…”

His words floated off into the night, with no one else in Muusu’s bedroom to serve as an audience to his rambling.

He turned in his bed with the mattress squeaking slightly underneath his weight. Muusu closed his eyes.

Muusu was sure to find wherever this Mew Mew Cafe is and go there tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This was a hefty first chapter, but congratulations if people managed to get through all of it! I hope people like what I have down so far, to say the least.
> 
> Chapter 1 is mostly from Muusu's POV, thus focusing on him. Chapter 2 will be more about Geru and his seemingly uncooperative weapon Gel Chord. He makes up the other half of the protagonist duo going on for this story, after all!
> 
> Behind the scenes:  
> Following the food theme that Tokyo Mew Mew has (I'm using TMM's lore rather than MMP's), Muusu/Mousse and Geru/Gel(atin) are associated with desserts. However, there's actually another theme that I'm taking in mind for the Mew Mew's names. Could people try to guess what it is? I'd love to hear what people think!


End file.
